BeybladeAuf Immer und Ewig
by Akima-sama-chan
Summary: Es ist nicht sonderlich, aba ich bitte euch trotzdem: please R


Beyblade - Auf Immer und Ewig  
  
1. Kapitel: Die Einladung  
  
... Gedanken ~...~ besonders hervorgehobene Wörter "..." Gesprochenes //...// dumme Kommentare unsererseits [...] absolut dääämliche Statements von Akimas Mom  
  
"Hey, Tyson! Zeig mir, was du drauf hast!", rief das Mädchen herausfordernd. "Nagut! Kannst mich zwar nicht schagen, aber du hast es so gewollt! Aber heul nicht, wenn ich dich besiege, Mariah!" "Schon klar! Du bist ganzschön überheblich, weißt du das?" "Ääh...nein!", kam es kleinlaut von Tyson. "Hey!", mischte sich Kai ein, während die Umstehenden das gebrülle der beiden mit anhörten, "wollt ihr jetzt bladen oder euch bekriegen, wie dämliche Kleinkinder?" "BLADEN!", riefen Mariah und Tyson im Chor. "Na dann... 3-2-1-LET IT RIP!", schrieen Lee und Max, wie aus einem Mund und der Kampf begann. Eine heiße Battlephase entbrannte in der Bladehalle, in welcher erst vor kurzem die WCS* stattfanden. Mariah und Tyson zogen die Reißleinen und entließen ihre Bayblades in das Tableau //ist das so richtig geschrieben? Hat meine Oma mir so buchstabiert!//. Mariahs Galux ging sofort zum Angriff über, während Tysons Dragoon ruhig in der Mitte kreiselte. Der rosa Blade attakierte, ohne, dass Tyson ihn sehen konnte. Zuerst sah er den gegnerischen Blade nicht, doch langsam gewöhnten seine Augen an die Geschwindigkeit. Erst bemerkte er nur gelegentlich einen rosafrabenen Blitz, doch dann konnte er Galux mit den Augen folgen. "Na, Tyson? Willst du dich nicht wehren?" "Klappe! Ich hab Galux im Visier! Dein Trick funktioniert bei mir nicht!" "Ha! Selten so gelacht! Du weißt doch garnicht, was mein Plan ist! Vielleicht will ich ja gerade, dass du Galux sehen kannst!" "Vergiss es, darauf fall ich nicht rein! Na los, Dragoon! Zeig deine Power!" "Nicht so voreilig! Jetzt nach dem gewohnten Programm, Galux! Catstetch, Catpaw und Tigerclaw-Attack!"// Die Tigerclaw hat sie von Ray// Oh nein! Woher hat sie diese Technik?, waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er schrie: "Weich aus, Dragoon!" "Too late, Tyson! Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?" "Schnauze! Dragoon, wehr dich! Attack!", rief der Junge noch verzweifelt, doch es war zu spät...//Schöne Stelle zum aufhören, aber ich hab gerade erst angefangen!// Galux kam unaufhaltbar auf Dragoon zugestürmt, immer und immer näher, attakierte Tysons BitBeast unaufhörlich und entfernet sich auf einen, sogenannten, minimalen Sicherheitsabstand. Dann bewegte sie sich elegant, mittels 'Katzensprung', fast unsichtbar, auf Dragoon zu. "Los, Galux! Kick ihn raus!" Tyson stand mittellos da, während sein Beyblade aus der Arena geschleudert wurde. Und das mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass Mariah schon fürchtete, den Blade des Anderen zu zerbrechen. Und tatsächlich: Dragoon knallte gegen eine der Mauern und zer-schellte. "Oh scheiße-", flüsterte Mariah reuig, wurde in ihrem Satz jedoch von Ray unterbrochen, der rief: "Scheiße sagt man nicht, sonst ist die Erziehung in Arsch!" "Schnauze, du Blödmann //ironisch gemeint//! Ich hab echt Mist gebaut! Das war nicht mein Blade! Sonst wär das nur halb so schlimm! Tut mir echt leid, Tyson! Das wollt ich nicht! Das musst du mir glauben, bitte!" "Schon gut, der musste so oder so repariert werden! Ich bin dir nicht böse!" "Echt nicht? Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?" "Nö, bin ich nicht!" "Danke, Kleiner! Zur Entschädigung lade ich dich und die Anderen zu mir nach Hause ein! Ist das Okay?" "Ja, klar! Gern doch, oder?" "Logo!", rief Kenny und Max ließ ein fröhliches quieken hören. "Max, du klingst wie ein süßes, kleines Ferklechen!", grinste Mariah verzückt. "Oh, ääh! Ist das jetzt ein Kompliment, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte Max verlegen und kratzte sich mit der rechten Hand hinterm Kopf. "Ich bin entzückt! Das ist doch voll süß!", erwiederte die Pinkhaarige mit piepsiger Stimme. Sogar Kai schien über Max quieken leicht zu schmunzeln. Aber dennoch machte er -malwieder- ein Gesicht wie 7 Jahre Regenwetter. "Was ist denn mit dir schonwieder, Kai? Freust du dich nicht auf die Reise nach China?", fragte Kenny besorgt. "Hä? Was? Redest du mit mir?", fragte Kai gedankenverloren und leicht aufgeschreckt. "Ja, ich rede mit dir! GUTEN MORGEN! Auch schon wach?", brüllte der Chef leicht verwundert. "Ist was? Geht's dir gut?", kam es leicht bedrückt von Max. "Was? Ja, mir geht's gut! Hab nur nachgedacht!" "Sicher?", fragte Tyson, "du denkst doch sonst nie!" "Schnauze, oder ich stopf sie dir!", brüllte Kai und verpasste Tyson eine saftige Ohrfeige, sodass dieser umfiel. "AUA! Das tat weh!" "Das sollte es vermutlich auch Tyson! Jetzt haben wir wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass es Kai gut geht!", wandte Kenny ein, doch Kai streckte Tyson, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, stumm eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Das erstaunte den Jungen Japaner so sehr, dass er glaubte, verrückt zu sein. "So langsam werd ich reif für's Irrenhaus! Ich gehör' in die Klapse! Jetzt hab ich schon Hallus!" "Was denn? Es tut mir leid, klar?", grummelte Kai und sah in das Gesicht des Anderen. "Willst du da noch länger rumsitzen?" Schweigen. "Es geht mit voll auf den Keks, ewig auf deinen nächsten Zug zu warten! Ich hab Weihnachten noch was vor, okay?", keifte Kai und Tyson griff nun schnell nach dessen Hand, um sofort von seinem starken Arm hochgezogen zu werden. "D-d...danke!", stotterte Tyson, völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht //Da war er wohl nicht der Einzigste, denn ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben! Dass Kai so sein kann! Voll OOC!// und sah Kai leicht verdattert an. "Du siehst aus, wie ein begossener Pudel, Tyson!", kicherte Max. "Na und? Guck dich mal an! Oder Kenny!", giftete dieser zurück. "Hey! Beruhigt euch! Wir gehen jetzt ins Hotel und packen Koffer, klar?", bestimmte Ray und alle stimmten zu.  
  
Nur einer nicht: Kai. Er wollte nicht fort von hier, seiner Heimatstadt. Die Stadt, in der er aufwuchs, seine Kindheit verlebte. Zwar keine unbedingt glückliche Kindheit, aber dennoch eine der schönsten Phasen seines Lebens. Ja, das war Moskau. Die Stadt, die er so liebte, in der er, erst vor kurzem, seine Liebe zu einer gewissen Person entdeckte. Die Person, die schon immer seinen besten Freund dargestellt hatte. Bis zuletzt hatte er ihm vertraut, auch in der dunkelsten Phase ihres Hasses. Hier wollte er nicht weg. Es tat ihm weh, so schrecklich weh... //Ich weiß es klingt schnulzig, aber ich höre gerade eine meiner absoluten Lieblingssängerinnen: Juliane Werding! Die Frau ist genial! Das macht mich immer ganz melancholisch...!// "Kai? Kai? Kommst du...?", fragte Ray ungeduldig. "Was? Ist irgendwas? Hab ich was verpasst?", kam es erschrocken von Kai. "Kommst du endlich, oder willst du noch bis morgen da stehen bleiben?" Ja, hätte er am liebesten geantwortet, solange er nur hier sein durfte, doch das konnte er nicht machen. "Ich komm ja schon!", rief er und rannte hinter seinen Freunden hinterher. Im Hotel angekommen, machten sich alle sofort ans Kofferpacken. Das ganze ging nicht gerade glatt über die Bühne. Ehrlichgesagt war es äußerst chaotisch. Max fand seine Klamotten nicht wieder in all dem Chaos, das in seinem Schrank herrschte. Darüber hinaus war Kai mies gelaunt und setzte Ray mitsammt dessen Klamotten vor die Tür und knallte sie zu. Ray gesellte sich, mit einem Bündel Klamotten in den Armen, zu seinen Teamkollegen und packte in deren Zimmer. Dann nervte auchnoch Dizzi herum, vonwegen, dass ihre Hardware einen Schaden bekäme, von der ganzen Hecktik, die im Raum herrschte. "Hat sie den Schaden nicht sowieso schon?", fragte Tyson laut, woraufhin alle, sogar Kenny, grinsen mussten und Dizzi vor Empöhrung fast in die Luft ging. Zu guterletzt bekam Tyson seine Reisetasche nicht mehr zu. "Komisch! Ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass meine Tasche immer schwerer und voller wird, je länger ich verreise!" "Das kommt eigentlich jedem so vor, ist aber nur so, wenn man ständig irgendwelche Souvenirs kauft!", gab Mariah ihren Senf dazu. "Wenn du so klug bist, dann sag mir mal, wie ich das Ding jetzt wieder zumachen soll!", stöhnte Tyson erschöpft. "Keine Ahnung! Aber ich weiß, wie du abnehmen kannst, Kleiner!" "Ach ja? Das interressiert mich aber! Wie denn?" "Ich werde mit dir Weisheit teilen, die seit Genarationen in meiner Familie von Mutter zu Tochter weitergegeben wurde!" "Und? Wie lautet sie?" "Wenig Fett, viele Ballaststoffe! Das funktioniert!"  
  
Kai saß noch immer in seinem Zimmer, auf dem Fensterbrett und sah traurig in den, nun rot-orangenen, Abendhimmel. Rot-orange...die Farbe seiner Haare. Die Haare der Person, die er am meisten liebte: Tala Ivanov. Ohne, dass er es wollte oder bemerkte, rann eine einsame, tieftraurige Träne seine Wange hinab. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Kai? Kann ich reinkommen?", erklang die Stimme von Ray. "Ja, komm doch!", schniefte Kai, mit trauriger Stimme und niedergeschlagenen Augenlidern. Zaghaft betrat Ray das Zimmer und wäre fast über Kais Tasche gestolpert, fing sich jedoch noch und stieg mit langen Schritten über Kais Reisetasche. "Hey, wir wollen heute abend noch los, das heißt, wenn Tyson es doch endlich mal geschafft hat, seinen Koffer zu schließen! Bist du fertig?" "Siehst du doch! Ich bin bereit!" "Geht es dir gut? Kai du...du hast ja ge-ge-geweint!" "Hab ich nicht! Selbst wenn, wäre das ein sehr schlimmes, unverzeihliches Verbrechen, oder was?" "Nein, es war nur eine Feststellung! Verzeih' mir bitte, dass ich lebe!" "Dann hau ab und lass mich allein! Ruf mich, wenn wir losfahren!" "Okay, okay, ich geh' ja schon!", schnaubte Ray, stieg wieder über Kais Reisetasche hinweg und verließ das Zimmer. Nach fünf Minuten wurde er noch einmal gestört, schon wieder von Ray. "Hey, gute Nachrichten! Tysons Reisetasche ist kurz vor dem aus-den-Nähten-platzen //genau wie er selba *hihi*//, Max hat seine letzte Socke auchnoch wiedergefunden, Kenny ist absolut K.O. und Dizzi meckert noch immer herum, dass sie nen Schaden bekommt!" "Den hat sie doch schon! Und ich heiß nicht 'hey', sondern Kai! Aber zurück zum Thema: was soll mir das ganze jetzt sagen?" "Wir sind fertig, also komm endlich!" "Du kannst dich ja doch klar ausdrücken!" Unten im Foyer angekommen, mahnte Kai noch einmal: "Es werden keine Extrawürste gebraten!" Darauf erwiederte Tyson lässig: "Ich will meine im Schwalbennest!" "Und ich meine mit Sauer-scharf- Soße!", kam es von Kenny und Kevin forderte: "Ich meine mit Senf!", während Lee Kai völlig dämlich nachäffte. "Ihr seid echt ne Chaotentruppe!", kicherte Mariah. Jedoch nur so lange, bis sie sich einen scharfen Blick von Kai einfing. Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie, mit wütend funkelnden Augen, schief ansah, verstummten sie und alle anderen zumal, es wurde leichenstill im Saal //*lol* ich liebe diesen Spruch!// und wieder erhob Kai seine Stimme: "Wir gehen jetzt, geordnet und ruhig, zum Flughafen! Alles klar?" "Alles Klar!", stimmten die restlichen Männekiken im Chor ein und rannten -in einem wilden Durcheinander- aus der Eingangshalle des Hotels, auf schnellstem Weg zum Flughafen. Kai schlug nur die Hand an die Stirn und rannte seinen Freunden hinterher. Einige Zeit später saßen sie in einem Cafe am Flughafen und warteten, dass endlich ihr Flieger ging. "Der Flug lässt aber auch lange auf sich warten...!", stöhnte Mariah müde, denn es war bereits kurz nach 21.oo Uhr. "Genau, wie der Kellner! Ich hab hunger!", meldete sich Kenny. "Gott, schmeckt das gut!", schwärmte Tyson. "Da wird einem ja schlecht...!", grummelte Kai und Kenny rief Tyson mahnend zu: "Pass bloß auf, dass du dich nicht verschluckst!" "Aye, Chef!", antwortete Tyson und...//wie nicht anders zu erwarten war// verschluckte sich. "Das ist ja so typisch für dich und deine Umstände!", murmelte Kai entnervt. "Du raubst einem noch den letzten Nerv, echt!", grummelte nun auch Lee. Mariah, die bis dato versucht hatte, zu schlafen, fing an zu schreien: "Wenn ihr jetzt nicht augenblicklich die Klappen haltet, dann stopf ich sie euch, ihr schwuletten Bulletten! Ich versuche, zu schlafen, ergo //Bedeutung: daraus folgt, dehalb, darum,...// brauche ich ruhe! Ihr fallt mir langsam nämlich gehörig auf den Wecker! Gute Nacht!" "Tyson, wer soll das alles eigentlich bezahlen?", spöttelte Kai. "Ich, wieso? Hab doch schließlich noch ein Bisschen Taschengeld bei mir!", fragte Mariah unfreundlich. "Und damit willst du bezahlen, was der fette Fresssack hier in sich reinstopft? Entschuldige mal, aber da wird 'ein Bisschen' nicht reichen!" "Hä? Redet ihr von mir? Meint ihr mit dem 'fetten Fresssack' etwa mich?" "Nein, Tyson, wir reden vom heiligen Geist!", stichelte Kai weiter. "Achso, na dann...", war alles, was Tyson noch sagen konnte, denn er musste sich mit fettigem Zeugs vollschlagen //ist euch klar, dass das so spät vom Magen nicht mehr verdaut wird? Das liegt dann total schwer im Magen! Autsch!// und dann rülpsen. "Igitt, Tyson!", schimpfte Kenny, "das ist ja ekelhaft!" "Jetzt hört aber auf! Ich bezahl das jetzt und damit hat sich's!", keifte Mariah mit blinder Wut und gottlosem Hass in der Stimme. Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um Tyson und allen anderen nicht eine zu kleistern. Mit ihrem letzten Satz warf sie einen, laut klimpernden, schwer aussehenden, Geldbeutel auf den Tisch, legte ihre Arme auf die Tischplatte, ihren Kopf darauf, schloss die Augen und wollte schlafen. Max hatte sich den Beutel gekrallt und betrachtete ihn kritisch. "Ist das viel Geld?", fragte Tyson dümmlich und mit vollen Backen //[Backen! BACKEN! Seit neuestem kaut der schon mit seinem Arsch, oder was?] Hat Mom dazu gesagt//. Mariah öffnete erzürnt, mit einem Ruck, die Augen, stand auf, riss Max den Geldbeutel aus der Hand und schlug mit dem schweren Teil in Tysons Gesicht. Dazu schrie sie: "Fühl mal! Ist es schön schwer? Merkst du, dass da VIEL Geld drin ist, ja? Schön! Vielleicht merkst du dir mal, dass du, in Gegenwart einer Frau, deine Zunge zu hüten hast! Arschloch...! Hat's denn wenigstens wehgetan?" Tyson hatte bereits eine blutige Nase und heulte fast, sooft hatte Mariah mit den gefüllten, schweren Geldbeutel auf sein Gesicht eingeprügelt und keiner hatte auch nur versucht, sie daran zu hindern //Muhahahahahaaaaaaa! *diabolisch grinz* Ihr müsst verstehen, ich HASSE Tyson!//. Ray grinste und spöttelte: "Nein, Tyson! Es ist überhaupt nicht ~viel~ Geld! Nur ein Bisschen! Nicht wahr, Mari?" "Stimmt!", erwiederte diese freundlich. "Wie hast du sie genannt? Mari?", fragte Kenny leicht spöttisch. "Na und? Darf ich nicht?", fragte Ray entsetzt. "Doch schon, ich wollte bloß wissen, wieso!", kam es wieder vom Chef. "Mari ist eine liebevolle Koseform ihres Namens. Es bedeutet ~blühender Lotus~ und passt perfekt zu ihr!", antwortete Lee. "Du Schmeichler! Musst du mir immer Honig um die Backen //[Backen! Schon wieder Backen! Schmiert er ihr den Honig etwa an den Arsch, oder was?] War die Reaktion meiner Mom...// schmieren? Alter Chameur!", strahlte Mariah so glücklich, dass sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem zuckersüßen Hoigkuchenpferd annahm.  
  
"Na, Schmeckt's, Tyson?", fragte Kai den, noch immer futternden, Tyson plötzlich. "Ja, schmeckt gut!", erwiederte dieser. "Sieht echt ~sexy~ aus! Findest du nicht, Mari?", kam es von Ray. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er -von hinten- auf seine beste Freundin zu, die ihm anscheinenend nicht zuhörte, sondern lieber neben Tyson stand und ihn aus den Augenwinkeln äußerst kritisch beobachtete. Ray legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, sie erschrak und schrie kurz auf. "Hey, Mariah! Reg' dich ab! Ich bin's doch nur!" "Oh! Sorry, aber du hast mich erschreckt!" "Tut mir leid, Mari-chan!" "Schon gut, Süßer! Aber könntest du...?", sie unterbrach sich und ließ einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei hören. "Was ist denn?" "Nichts, ich hab nur tierische Schmerzen! Könntest...du...bitte deine...Hände von...meinem Becken...nehmen?" "Klar! Tut mir sorry! Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun!" "Du kannst nichts dafür! Konntest du ja nicht wissen!" "Trotzdem: Sorry!", kam es knapp von Ray, der jetzt endlich die Arme von Mariah's Tailie nahm und dabei leicht mitleidig schaute. "Ist nicht deine Schuld!", fing Mariah nun wieder an. Sie schrie förmlich. "Eine Frage: hab ich was falsches gesagt oder getan, Mari-chan?" "Ja, hast du! Du entschuldigst dich andauernd, obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, dass du das nicht tun sollst, Rei!" "Nenn' nich bitte nicht Rei!", bat Ray ruhig. "Häh? Rei?", fragte die Frohnatur Max, "wieso nennst du ihn so?" "Das ist sein richtiger Name!" "Ist es nicht! Das ist nur so eine dämliche ~Kuschelhasenverniedlichung~, weiter nichts!" "Mit ~Kuschelhase~ hast du den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Ray!", grinste Lee. "Warum? Was heißt es denn?", fragte Kai interressiert. "Ach komm, tu doch nicht so! Das weißt du doch selbst ganz genau! Oder willst du mir sagen, dass du deine 2. Muttersprache noch immer nicht beherrschst, Brüderchen?", fragte Mariah gespielt spöttisch grinsend. "Nee, ich kann kein Wort chinesisch!", gab Kai pikiert zu. "Doch: Nihao, Sayonara und Baka*²! Das ist mein Beitrag zum ~Fremdsprachenfest~! Die einzigsten Wörter, die ich auf chinesisch aussprechen kann und außerdem auchnoch die Bedeutung kenne!", zwitscherte Kai nun, mit einem breiten Grinsen //UI! Das sind wir von ihm ja garnicht gewöhnt...!// im Gesicht. Die anderen scheinen das Wort ~Brüderchen~ wohl überhört zu haben, sonst hätten sie sicher schon längst nachgefragt!, dachte sich Mariah, als eine Ansage gemacht wurde, die sie, weil sie noch in Gedanken schwelgte, überhörte. "Hey, was heißt denn nun Rei?", fragte Max ungeduldig. Mariah hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um zu antworten, als Lee dazwischenfunkte: "Später! Der Flieger kommt! Los, zum Gate 5!", rief er, noch immer der Ansage, die nun schon zum 3. Mal wiederholt wurde, lauschend. Mari rief es Max in der Hecktik aber dennoch zu, während sie nach ihrer Tasche griff und diese hinter sich her schleifte. "Rei mit ~i~ hat keine besondere Bedeutung, aber Rey mit ~y~ ist ein altes Wort für Hase!" "Ist ja, süüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüß!", rief Tyson spöttisch...und rannte gegen sie offene Tür! //Der Typ ist doch echt zu doof für diese Welt!//  
  
*WCS= WorldChampionShips *²Baka= chinesisch für: Idiot(in) //Cool! Idiot kann er sagen, aber weiß nocht nichtmal, was Sushi ist!//  
  
soooooooooooooooooooooooooo... das war das 1. Chappi! //[Chappi? CHAPPI? Ist das Capture jetzt auchnoch Hundefutter oder was?] Reaktion meiner Mom!// Das Nächste folgt auch bald, verfasst von Son-Lu! Des war alzo meins!  
  
Akima-sama-chan //[Doofes Name] Schon wieder 'n (überflüssiger) Komentar meiner Mum!// 


End file.
